


It's Too Much

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alex and aaron are kind of weird about feelings, but ends in naps, but they know how to work through it, mostly through talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Aaron comes back to his dorm to find a sad blanket blob of a boyfriend





	It's Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> testing the waters of hamburr while also making alex go through things similar to what ive dealt with/felt today
> 
> title is it's too much by moose blood

Aaron paused as he entered his dorm. He knew his roommate was not currently home, yet there was music playing. As he fully entered he realized it was the theme music for one of his boyfriend’s stupid phone games and that there was a blob curled up underneath his comforter. He quietly toed his shoes off and set his bag down. There had to be a good reason he was here before him, but he would take his time figuring it out.

“How’d you get in?,” he asked, just loud enough that his boyfriend would hear him. He didn’t get a reply as he took his coat off and walked over to his bed. Was figuring he might get a reply as he sat on the edge of the bed. Then the device that the music was coming from closed with a soft click.

“James let me in. But he left a while ago. Said I could stay just because he didn’t have the heart to kick me out,” his voice was quiet and quivery, which worried Aaron, but he just replied with a soft hum.

“You know he’s just playing you with that excuse right? He would never kick my boyfriend out, Alexander.” He reached over and squeezed his foot through the blankets before crawling further onto his bed. When he had settled in the space between Alex and the wall, he waited. His boyfriend blob stayed quiet for minutes before pushing the blankets off of his face. His face that had tear tracks and red cheeks and swollen eyes and made Aaron hurt a little. He wasn’t the best with feelings, didn’t know how to handle whatever this was. But he knew he could help Alex through it as best he could. He reached a hand forward to wipe under Alex’s eye, smirking at his whine.

“I can wipe my own face,” he mumbled.

“Yet here I am, doing the job,” his reply made Alex smile a little. Not wanting to actually upset him he moved his hand down to rest somewhere near his blanketed waist. Alex briefly closed his eyes before sniffling and opening them again.

“So you want to know what happened?”

“If you want, I’m not going to force you,” he rubbed his hand against Alex and hoped he would talk it through. He was terrible at getting people to talk about their feelings because he didn’t particularly like feelings. Alex stared just past his head before sighing and closing his eyes.

“Today John private messaged me to tell me he was sick of pretending to be nice about my feelings about my grades. He tried to say he did feel a little bad for me but I know he was just saying that because it was after the fact of him telling me he didn’t understand why I get so upset about low nineties because low nineties are nothing and he gets seventies and he doesn’t think I should feel the way I feel even though he really doesn’t know how my mind works and what my complexes are and how I was raised and how I went through high school and this and that and he just thinks that I’m being a baby over what is a low grade to me so then I realized that maybe the whole group chat felt like that and also he made me feel really really unwanted in the group chat so I left so he wouldn’t have to see my feelings anymore and now I’m just really sad about it because I thought friends were supposed to be real with each other but he admitted to not being real with me and also told me I don’t have a right to feel how I feel and now I feel like I don’t have a group anymore,” Alex said it all fast, but slow enough that Aaron didn’t miss it. It was how he dumped, he wasn’t good at getting to the point of his feelings so he always dumped them in a weird rambling paragraph, verbally or over text. It kind of impressed Aaron.

“What else?,” he asked, pulling Alexander a little closer to him. He knew there had to be more from the way Alex still hadn’t opened his eyes. He didn’t want to say anything too soon.

“Someone on my blog sent an anon telling me I complain too much and it kind of just hurt because I complain there so that I don’t annoy you guys at ass o’clock in the morning but they just didn’t seem to like it and seemed upset that sometimes I think my life is shitty even though they don’t know my life and what goes on day to day and how I feel and how I process thoughts and emotions and all that and it was really passive aggressive and now I don’t want to post on my blog anymore because maybe it’s all wrong and bad and stuff,” he finished his sentence with a halted breath then open his eyes to look at Aaron. They were red rimmed and he was tearing up a little, which made Aaron frown.

“Maybe if you tell John that he should voice his feelings immediately in the future and that he made you feel unwanted with the way he worded things, you guys could work out an apology and you can join the group again-” he wiped Alex’s tears, knowing it could upset further. Instead it just made Alex curl closer to him- “and as for the person on your blog, just remember it’s your blog and you aren’t forcing them to follow you or anything. It is their choice to have been affected by your thoughts and to have made a rude comment about it. Let it pass, they have no human decency.”

Alexander stared past him at the wall again, thinking about what he said as he visibly tried not to cry again. After a couple minutes he shuffled backwards so that he could get Aaron to crawl under the covers with him, then wrapped himself around him like a weird octopus.

“Okay. Thank you,” he sniffled. Aaron rubbed his back with a hum, he wasn’t sure he had replied correctly but he guess he did well enough. Slowly he would get better at comforting Alex, he felt pretty accomplished over it now. But he could tell his boyfriend was emotionally drained. So with a kiss on Alex’s head, and a slight tightening of the arms, he let them both doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> do what you want
> 
> feel free to follow me @the-gay-rosario on tumblr


End file.
